1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments, of the invention relates to a zoom lens which has a reduced size and a larger zoom magnification, and an image pickup device including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often, digital cameras or video cameras include an image sensor, such as a charge coupled device (CCD) or complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS). The demand for camera modules having mega pixel resolutions has increased, and some cameras have resolutions approaching 100 million pixels and excellent image quality. Image forming optical devices such as digital cameras using a CCD or CMOS or mobile phone cameras are designed to be small in size, light weight, and of low cost. Furthermore, there is an increasing demand for cameras capable of wide angle shots so that a user can photograph a subject at a wider angle.